


The Ballad Of Y/N

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [54]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Arguing, Bad Flirting, Blood and Injury, F/M, Fights, Idiots in Love, Injury, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: The mountains in the distance are enticing and mysterious, but it isn’t until a bard and a witcher arrive to town that Y/N dares to venture to that uncharted and dangerous land.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Series: Imagines (Reader Insert) [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1149164
Comments: 21
Kudos: 312





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was fangirling about how much I enjoyed Netflix’s Witcher and I came up with this little imagine. I didn’t want to make it too romantically heavy but there are a few special interactions here and there. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and that I made the characters justice, I haven’t written much for this fandom so far!

I walked out of the house when I heard gasps and commotion right outside my window. The townspeople were startled by the sudden appearance of foreigners that stood out amongst the common folk. One was a burly man with white long hair that carried two swords on his back. The other one was a smaller man with brown hair. Unlike the first, the second one wore bright clothes that nearly made it seem like they weren’t travelling together, were it not by the fact that the latter was talking to him.

My horse at the front of the house neighed and moved around, restless by their presence. It was then when I realized the first man with the white hair had yellowish eyes that shook me to the very core.

Absently comforting the horse, I caressed his head as I stared at the two mysterious figures. I was startled when the man suddenly turned to me, like he was feeling my eyes on him.

I had the sudden realization that I knew his kind, despite not having encountered one before. The swords, eyes and hair were enough to confirm it. Not to mention that mysterious, supernatural and slightly dark aura that surrounded him.

The other one carried a lute on his back, which made me chuckle at the great contrast between the rather unlikely pair. He turned at the sound of my laughter and grinned as he watched me.

My heart sped up in anticipation, but I took this opportunity seeing where they were headed.

“Excuse me” I spoke up, regaining the attention of the witcher as he had looked away from me. I cleared my throat when my voice quivered and continued. “I-“

“You are excused, my lady” The bard gallantly bowed to me, offering his hand. “I’m Jaskier, it is a pleasure to meet you”

Hesitantly, I rested my hand over his and observed him wide-eyed when he kissed it.

“I’m Y/N” I muttered, politely smiling to him before turning back to the witcher. “Do you happen to travel to the mountains?”

“Yes” Was all reply I got from him.

I patted my horse’s neck and walked closer to the witcher, only acknowledging Jaskier with a side glance as I passed him by.

“I’d like to go with you, uh…” I trailed off, hoping to hear his name. He just stared blankly at me, calm and unbothered.

“Geralt” The bard said for him. “His name is Geralt, and we’d love you to come with-“

“No” The witcher named Geralt bluntly cut him off. “I want no responsibility with you, it’s enough that I let the bard come with me”

“Oi” Jaskier chimed in, clearly offended. “If I didn’t go with you, there would be no one there to write epic ballads about your deeds”

“And what a shame that would be” Geralt sarcastically said, making me laugh. I caught a hint of a smile in the corner of his lips at my reaction.

I cleared my throat, hoping to convince him. His neutral expression returned so quickly that I wondered if I had imagined him smiling.

“I insist on going, I will pay you to escort me there”

I lifted my chin up with dignity when I realized his expression was stoic after my request. The witcher pursed his lips and shook his head.

“I’m not a bodyguard”

“Fine, then a guide”

“The answer is no”

I looked at Jaskier, still standing there looking at me. Smirking at the way he stared, I tilted my head and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Then I will go with the bard” I had to suppress a wider grin when I noticed Jaskier jolting up in surprise to my statement. “It so happens that he and you share a path”

Geralt only grunted, averting his gaze to focus on Jaskier. The aforesaid beamed and earned a resigned sigh from the witcher.

“Do you have a weapon?”

“I do, a dagger”

“Bring it, we leave at first light”

I smiled and nodded, feeling a mixture of excitement and fear. I had been wanting to go to the mountains for a long time, and I finally got to. To unveil the mystery that they presented.

-

None of us uttered a word as we made our ascent to the mountain. That, of course, with the exception of the bard. Geralt and I remained silent, but Jaskier had too many thoughts that apparently were too urgent to keep hidden. I smiled in spite of myself, amused and oddly endeared by his energetic and talkative self.

“Say, lady Y/N” Jaskier suddenly looked up to me. “May we share your horse?”

I held the reins tighter and eyed him warily from my higher perspective on horseback.

“Can you not ride with Geralt? I thought you were friends” 

“He won’t let me”

“Don’t touch Roach”

“He even named his horse, I fear he cares more about it than about me”

“Without a doubt”

I laughed at Geralt’s reply, and he exchanged a quick glance with me. A thought suddenly came to me that witchers weren’t as terrible as people said they were. At least certainly not Geralt, I quite got a liking to him already.

“Please” Jaskier insisted, tugging at my sleeve. “May your heart be kinder than his”

I rolled my eyes at his dramatic antics and sighed. In the end, however, I held my hand in the air. The bard smiled and clung on to it without thinking, using it as an anchor to climb on my horse. Geralt had to quickly hold me by the arm to avoid my falling when Jaskier pulled too harshly.

Once I was stable again on my saddle, I glanced at him over my shoulder. He dedicated me an innocent yet handsome smile. I had to grin back, even if in resigned amusement.

“Why were you so adamant on coming to the mountain?” Geralt asked me, diverting my attention from the bard.

“Why are you? Is there some sort of monster for you to hunt?”

“I asked first”

The both of us seized each other up, but neither of us spoke. The only moment the witcher looked away from me was to send Jaskier a warning glance to remain silent.

“It’s not your business, witcher”

“Not yours either, Y/N”

“Can’t we all just get along?”

I smirked at Jaskier’s attempt to come to an agreement. I budged, knowing Geralt wouldn’t. In any case, telling him the truth shouldn’t have any negative consequences.

“I was always curious about what lurked in the mountains, all those tales and stories…” I paused, having to make an effort not to let my imagination run wild. “But I never was… I… Well, I never had a guide, until now”

Geralt watched me carefully for several seconds, apparently seeing through me and into my very soul. In the end, however, he calmly spoke back.

“We’re looking for something, yes”

“What is it?”

“A dragon” I pulled on the reins to stop the horse with his words. A heavy feeling of emptiness settled on my stomach. Was that what awaited us up there?

“Pardon me? I’m sorry… Did you just say ‘a dragon’?”

“Is there a problem?”

“Don’t worry, my lady, nothing will happen to us with Geralt by our side”

I turned to Jaskier behind me and scowled at him. He arched his eyebrows in surprise.

“Don’t call me that, I told you my name” I complained, staring at him for a moment.

His piercing blue eyes watched me carefully. He lifted his hands from where he held on to the saddle for balance, showing me his palms in a sign of apology and surrender.

My mind returned to the task at hand when I heard a soft but certain chuckle coming from Geralt. When I looked at him, I urged my horse seeing as he was ahead of us already.

“There is nothing to fear, Y/N” The bard gently patted my shoulder, his tone cheery and carefree. “Worry not, for the great witcher Geralt of Rivia will protect us”

“I’m not afraid” I merely replied, clutching the dagger in my belt.

However, the empty feeling in my stomach seemed to deepen, spreading to my throat there were a firm lump had formed.

-

We reached the open entrance of a big cave. The ground beneath us was dry and earthy.

When Geralt stopped and climbed down his horse Roach, I halted as well. Before I could do anything, Jaskier had jumped down and offered me a hand and a charming smile from below.

Giving in to his charm, I accepted his help. He held me by the waist and carefully lowered me into the ground in front of him. I dedicated him a soft smile as a silent thank you and turned to Geralt. The witcher had his sword out and walked towards the cave with determination.

I patted Jaskier on the shoulder and hurried by Geralt’s side, spreading dust under my feet as I dashed.

“Are you going to slay the dragon?” I cautiously asked him, tapping his arm. “Won’t that anger it?”

Geralt stopped to look at me, calm and unfazed as usual. He just watched me, not uttering any words. His expression didn’t change either, making it impossible for me to guess what he was thinking as we locked eyes. I frowned in anguish, but he didn’t budge.

“Besides” I insisted, breaking the tense silence. “Has it hurt people? As far as I know, no one in the city has any complaints about it. I-I hardly even knew there was a dragon!”

The witcher grinned in an enigmatic way and carried on. With every step he took towards the entrance, my heartbeat increased a tad.

I glared at Jaskier when his hand held on to mine. He opened his mouth to speak, and I could tell he was about to say something that included the words ‘my lady’, because he quickly corrected himself before he even talked.

“I’m only trying to comfort you, Y/N” He drew his hand back under my stare.

“I don’t need comforting” I took my dagger, noticing my fingers hurt from how tightly I had been holding on to the handle, and followed after Geralt.

“Great, alright, apologies” Jaskier muttered behind me, reluctantly walking after me. “You stubborn beautiful woman”

I glanced over my shoulder to him, seemingly startling him because I had heard him. When I smirked at him, he frowned and watched me in curiosity.

“Watch out!” Geralt suddenly yelled, putting an end to our flirting.

I clutched the small dagger in my palm, looking ahead. A loud and high-pitched screech made me grit my teeth and run inside the cave. My heart was racing. It seemed about to break through my ribcage and jump out of my chest.

As I reached the witcher, who was already inside, I was taken aback by the sight I was welcomed with. The metallic sound of blades against one another was barely audible when that ear-piercing screech echoed around the spacious walls of the cave. The majestic dragon stood there, flapping its wings and complaining at the intrusion. For a moment I was unable to look away from it, fascinated by the way its green scales reflected the sunlight from outside. I was brought to reality, however, when I heard the witcher groaning and looked back to the group of seven men.

“Who are those?!” I exclaimed, unable to look away from the men Geralt fought with.

“Treasure hunters” Jaskier suddenly got serious, tugging at my arm.

I didn’t move, wrapped up in my indecision and shock. My companions hadn’t come to slay the dragon, they were there to protect it. To save it from those who wanted to kill it for their own purposes.

I saw Geralt holding his hand up, and a powerful wave wiped the enemies away from him. That showcase of magic and strength seemed to bring me out of my stupor.

“Where are you going?” The bard tightly held on to me when I made to move.

“To help Geralt!” I looked at Jaskier, even if my voice trembled and my fingers shook around the dagger.

“He will be alright, he-“

“No, he’s outnumbered! I won’t stand by, even if he’s capable to holding his own!”

“Don’t be stubborn, Y/N… Y/N!”

Jaskier called me when I ran over to Geralt and kicked a man that had approached him, taking advantage that the witcher’s back was to him. Seeing this, Geralt frowned at me but didn’t say anything. He pointed a finger to the ground, there were one of his swords had fallen.

I lunged forward to grab the sword, still tightly holding on to my dagger with the other hand. I assisted Geralt how I could, kicking and slashing and parrying.

When I heard Jaskier swearing under his breath next to me, I briefly turned to him. He was punching one of the men, who happened to be about to throw himself at me. I watched my companion as he held his hand to his chest in pain. Then, his eyes widened and he made to say something as he pointed somewhere behind me.

I quickly turned around, just then seeing one of those men coming to me. However, I wasn’t fast enough to retaliate. His sword sliced my side, making me wince at the sudden intense pain. I growled as I casted the sword upon him, but he blocked it. Geralt was there quickly, taking care of him for me.

“Oh, no” Jaskier held me by the arm, gently tugging at it so I would turn around to face him. “You’re injured… You got hurt, didn’t you?”

I gawked at him, too unfamiliar with the sensations overwhelming me. My hand automatically flew to my side, there were a crimson liquid stained my fingers. I got light-headed at the sight of blood, my own blood, and dropped my weapons. Jaskier had to hold me tighter when I staggered forward dangerously.

“G-Geralt!” He called out, just as the sound of the battle ended. “Help!!”

I heard the witcher’s footsteps growing closer. In the meantime, Jaskier panicked and his hands moved up to my shoulders, back down to my arms and to my shoulders again in restlessness. A ring in my ears was overpowering the sound of his urgent voice.

“Calm down, Jaskier” Geralt tore me away from the bard and lied me down on the ground.

When his yellow eyes fell upon me, I mentally chastised myself. I had to stay calm, the wound probably wasn’t that deep. I would be alright, and they would help me.

“My satchel” The witcher told his friend. “Jaskier, quickly!”

“Right, right!” The aforesaid hurried off.

Geralt carefully lifted my shirt to look at the bloody wound. The pain spreading to my side made me think that was the source, but the gash started in my stomach. I held on to Geralt’s black shirt when I saw the damage, trying to even my breathing. It felt like my life was being drained from the spot where the sword pierced my skin. A great mixture of feelings came over me, bringing uncertain tears to my eyes.

“It’s the first time I’m injured, it was my first real fight, I…” I whispered to him, gulping when a coldness clawed at my heart. “I was… I’m scared”

Geralt’s furrowed brows softened slightly at my words. He parted his lips, but before he could say anything Jaskier had arrived and anxiously handed him the satchel. Not a second after, the bard was kneeling next to me like his friend was.

Jaskier’s hands held my arm, and I clutched on to them. The sight of his worried eyes on me mildly comforted me as I saw Geralt with the corner of my eye. He was holding a small bottle filled with a dark liquid and poured the contents on my open wound.

I screamed out in agony, hoping that at least that burn meant that I was starting to heal. I held on to Jaskier as I started to feel my strengths fail me.

“What did you do?!” He complained to Geralt, throwing him a confused glance.

“That will stop the bleeding” The other only said, rummaging through his satchel until he picked up some bandages.

I breathed out, suddenly exhausted. My eyes closed, and I felt two soft hands on my face.

“Y/N? Stay awake!” Jaskier’s voice urged me, but I was already far away.

-

A gentle music brought me out of my slumber. A vaguely familiar voice quietly sung along with it, bringing me calmness as my senses slowly returned, and along with it, the pain.

My side felt like it was on fire, starting in my stomach and spreading the burning sensation across my side. I feebly moved my hand to that spot, feeling a small protuberance under my clothes there where bandages had been wrapped around my wound.

Despite feeling like I had been unconscious for a long time, I didn’t feel rested. My limbs were heavy and so were my eyelids. Slightly disoriented when I heard the distant sound of running water, I frowned. Weren’t we on the mountain last? With the dragon and the treasure hunters and…

I opened my eyes and quickly sat up, sharply breathing in when everything returned to me. The brief battle, Geralt and Jaskier. My injury. All that anguish came back to me, leaving me breathless.

“Y/N!” Jaskier called out, dropping his lute and running to my side. “It’s alright, breathe”

I tried to do what he said, and my laborious breathing slowed a bit after several seconds. My heart was violently thumping against my chest, but I found it slightly harder to put a remedy to that.

With the bard’s help, I carefully lied back down on the improvised bed they had prepared for me with the softest patch of ground they could find and a rolled up blanket under my head. I glanced around me, noticing we were in a forest, the threat of the night put at rest by the warmth of a fire. I spotted Geralt standing next to it.

Grimacing at the mere thought of blood, I carefully lifted my shirt to see my bandages. Luckily, they were clean and spotless. I heaved a sigh of relief.

“How are you?” The bard insisted, patting my shoulder. “Are you okay?”

“Were you worried about me, Jaskier?” I showed him a weak smile. “We only just met”

He gawked at me, astonished by my response. Bet he wasn’t expecting me to say something as such while being sick and helpless. He looked away, flustered by my implications.

“A speechless bard” I paused for a moment, still tired. “A rare sight”

“Don’t mock him” Geralt’s voice came, putting an end to Jaskier’s incoherent mumbling. “He might cry”

I laughed, but grunted as I pushed myself to my feet. The bard immediately stretched his arms out in alarm, but didn’t actually touch me. I took a brief moment to compose myself, recovering from a sudden dizzy spell, and nodded to him. Then I dragged myself away from them and closer to the gentle stream with its lovely music that had awoken me along with Jaskier’s singing.

He stayed behind with Geralt, arguing about the witcher’s comment.

“I have the sensitive soul of a poet” Was his excuse, followed by a proud hum.

“And she has the soul of a warrior” Whether Geralt didn’t think I could hear him or didn’t care, I wasn’t sure. “Believe me, Jaskier, I know”

I walked away from them until their voices became a distant and unintelligible murmur. My heart was restless after the latest events, but the course of the stream brought me tranquility. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the quiet moment.

A sharp scent suddenly brought me out of my calmness. Opening my eyes, I looked out in the distance in fear. Watching the town in the horizon, small from my perspective, I confirmed that the smell that the air carried was something burning. Smoke and ashes.

The blackness of the sky was illuminated by an incandescent orange light of flames.

I gasped and quickly turned around, so harshly that I made my side sore. Even more so than before. I absently held my hand over it as I spoke to them.

“What’s that?” I anxiously asked them, gathering their attention away from their mundane squabble. That caused the atmosphere to change completely, from relaxed to serious.

“Oh, that, uh…” Jaskier approached me, throwing glances to Geralt as the witcher lingered on his brooding silence. “Well, you see…”

“What… happened?” Their avoidance was only testament of a tragedy.

“The dragon” Geralt stated in the background, plain and bold.

“The… dragon?” I repeated in bewilderment.

“When… When the treasure hunters erupted in the cave, it fled” Jaskier spoke lowly, so much so that I could barely hear him. There was wariness in his voice that frightened me. “And flew over the town… _Your_ town…”

My eyes filled with tears, so I avoided looking at him directly. It was then when I realized that we were alone except for Roach’s company.

“Where’s my horse?” I choked out, trying not to blink so I wouldn’t shed the betraying tears.

“Your horse…” The bard repeated, playing with the ring in his hand. “Of course, your horse, well it…”

“Ran away” Geralt completed the sentence, not making eye contact with me even from his far away position.

That was it, the last bond that tied me to my home town, gone. I had dared to venture into the unknown, explore the mysterious caves in the mountains like I had always wanted to. But it came with a price, as I was left isolated from my past. I had nothing else, no one else other than Geralt and Jaskier now. I had been brave once, and I would have to be again in order to move on. As with visiting the mountains, easier said than done.

Rid from my remaining energies, I plopped down on the ground and screamed to let all my anguish out. I tore my throat, which ached with the aftermath. That still didn’t make all the sorrow subside.

My reflection on the water only seemed to make everything worse. I presented an awful appearance. Pale, disheveled and weak.

Too caught up in my reflection, I jolted up when an arm fell over my shoulders. When I looked, I could nearly read the empathy in Jaskier’s eyes when they locked with mine.

“I’m sorry, Y/N… That is awful, that it happened” His voice was dripping with sadness, and despite his attempts, it didn’t make me feel any better.

“I want to be alone” I quietly told him, shrugging his arm off.

“No, I shouldn’t leave you alone in-“

“Go away!”

Jaskier paused at my outburst and sighed. Nodding in silence, he walked away and left me to my lonesome. To dwell on my disgrace in peace.

-

Their presence close to me brought me a comfort that I didn’t know I could achieve. The silence was overwhelming, and I suddenly missed the sound of the lute’s music. I couldn’t speak up even if I wanted to, since my voice felt too meek, raspy and hoarse. In any case, it had been too long to interrupt the quietness now. In all honesty, I wasn’t even sure how long it had passed, although it felt like hours.

I didn’t react when a figure walked closer to me. Giving it a side glance, I could distinguish Geralt’s burly frame dressed in all black, confusing in the darkness of the night. He didn’t say anything at first as he crouched down by my side.

“Better?” He solely told me, abruptly interrupting the soft noises of the forest in quietness.

“Yes” I dried my wet cheeks and rubbed my eyes, sore with all those spilled tears. “Sorry about that”

“You shouldn’t be ashamed of crying” Geralt’s words surprised me, so I faced him.

We paused for a moment. I could tell he knew what I was thinking, that it was quite ironic to be given lessons about emotions from a witcher. But it wasn’t ironic at all.

“I’m not ashamed of crying” I had to suppress the instinct to look back at the desolate town to avoid looking at all that foreign suffering that resonated with my own. “I’m ashamed of crumbling down”

“There’s no shame in that either” The witcher stood up and offered me his hand. “As long as you pick yourself back up”

I took a deep breath and nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull me to my feet. We lingered there, looking back to Jaskier sitting by the fire. He absently-minded strung the chords on his lute, not playing any tune.

“Is he mad at me?”

“He’ll get over it”

I smiled, even if Geralt couldn’t see it since he was returning. The bard lifted his head when he heard me following after him. His eyes were fixed on me as I neared the fire. Mine fell over his hand, there where a violent purple now colored his knuckles.

“I’m not trying to inflate your ego, bard” I said as I occupied the spot in front of him. “But I’m missing your beautiful music”

A slow smile arrived to Jaskier’s lips. It was hard to tell because of the dim light, only the fire next to him illuminating his features. Nonetheless, I could almost sense it.

“And what song would you like to hear?” He prepared, adjusting the instrument over his lap.

Just then, Geralt sat with us, clearly annoyed at our interactions. I briefly set my eyes on him, but he didn’t reciprocate. Hence, I focused back on the bard.

“I quite liked the one you were playing before” I recalled the soft tune and the calmness it brought to me.

“Your wish is my command, my lady” Jaskier paused, putting his fingers to the lute.

“Don’t tempt fate” I cocked an eyebrow, and he smirked in response.

As he began playing and singing, I looked up to the sky. The stars were shining bright, promising a better future. As I waited for the moment the dawn came, I lied down and indulged in the sound of the music. That along with the warmth of the fire and the comfort of their presence lulled me to sleep.

-

Morning was crueler than I thought, starting with the nightmares. The remainders of what I had lost while I was away. Of everything I had left behind.

Jaskier and Geralt were arguing as we packed our things and extinguished the fire. I didn’t mind them, not being bothered to intervene even if the conversation concerned me.

“Will you refuse to help her? She lost her horse, she can’t walk!”´

“I didn’t say that, Jaskier, but… Y/N, where are you going?”

I didn’t pay too much mind to them, only walking to leave that place behind. The forest led to the path we had followed to go through it. I didn’t hesitate to follow it.

“Wait, hold on!” Jaskier easily caught up with me. It seemed like I was slower than I was willing to admit. “We haven’t solved the matter of-“

“I can walk” I barely glanced at him, feeling stupidly stubborn and determined.

“No, you can’t! Y-You are sick and weak! Let us carry you or… or…” He interrupted himself when he heard Geralt and Roach behind us. “Y/N, please, we can…”

“I’m alright, I can walk” I insisted, even if making an effort to even drag my feet.

“No use, there’s no use!” Jaskier continued walking with me, but threw his arms up in exasperation. “So obstinate!”

“She’s wounded, not sick” Geralt told him, again speaking up even if I was in ear shot. “Nor is she weak”

“I didn’t mean weak like that!” Jaskier retaliated, still as exasperated.

I shook my head and continued walking, not wanting to put up with their bickering again. I was far too tired for that. It was enough effort to stay on my feet and continue putting one foot in front of the other. Regardless, I couldn’t stand still. I had to move forward, and I needed to do it myself.

Resting my hand on the dagger in my belt, I seemed to find a bit of balance and stability on the cold handle. It was a small weapon, but certainly enough to keep me safe and alive.

“Y/N!” Turning to the sound of my name, I saw Jaskier hurriedly returning to my side. Geralt was close behind, riding Roach and staring at me.

“What is it…?”

“You may not need my help, but…” Jaskier opened his arms in a kind gesture. “Please allow me”

I looked up at Geralt as he reached us, not daring to mention Roach. Even if I had the feeling that he would let me ride the horse if I asked him, only because I was injured. Still, I had to prove myself that I could do it. It wasn’t that far.

A pang of guilt struck me in the heart, knowing Jaskier hadn’t meant to hurt my frail ego. He truly hadn’t meant any harm, he was only trying to lend a helping hand.

I sighed and gave in, knowing none of that meant that I couldn’t have help in doing it myself. Not being done for me, just having some assistance. I leaned on Jaskier as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I held on to his shoulder while he helped me walk in my feeble state.

“Forgive me” I tiredly hung my head low, staring at our boots as we walked. “I… Truly, Jaskier…”

“I understand” Jaskier softly interrupted me, laughing a little. “I should have known better anyway”

I had to chuckle and shake my head. His foolish carefree nature seemed to relieve my restlessness. A deep voice requested my attention, so I looked up at Geralt.

“I could let you ride on Roach if you really need it” He told me in a neutral voice. “But don’t get used to it, just this time”

“Thanks, but I prefer making Jaskier suffer rather than the horse” My smile, although forced at first, became genuine with Geralt’s amused expression.

“Don’t get too corny” He said nonetheless. “Or I leave you behind”

“And that’s how you repay me, I see” The bard grunted, holding my weight up. “Fantastic”

“You know, you can write a song about the obstinate woman with the soul of a warrior” I told him with a smile, even if clutching my side when it felt a little sore.

“I’m way ahead of you, my lady”

“Never mind, I’ll walk-“

“Alright, alright” He chuckled, tightening his grip on me. “I couldn’t help it, you know…”

It seemed like we were coming to an understanding at last. I was glad, I wouldn’t like anything coming between Jaskier and I. Nor between me and Geralt.

I might have lost a lot in this day, but as I prepared to begin a new life, I realized I had gained something. I felt lucky to have Geralt and Jaskier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in the mountains, Y/N is conflicted and must make a decision about Geralt and, especially, Jaskier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing a part 2! Everybody seemed to love Soul Of A Warrior, and I love these two so much that I just had to! Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as part 1, remember to leave a comment if you did! :)

The harrowing sight of fire. A big cloud of smoke floating in the air. The smell of ashes of what used to be whole. Everything is now empty. Incomplete. Broken.

Embers came over to me, burning my skin and hurting me. My shirt caught fire, bringing a sharp pain to my stomach and my side.

“Y/N!” I awoke to meet with Jaskier’s face. His furrowed brows arched when our eyes met. “Wake up, it’s morning”

Slightly disoriented still, I looked around. The sun was slowly rising in the horizon, bringing warmth to where we were as its rays filtrated through the leaves. It was a much smaller forest than the one we had previously rested in, but the similarity with it made me uneasy.

“We need to continue” Geralt’s deep voice made itself heard in the silence.

Jaskier patted my shoulder and stood up, walking to stand next to the witcher and his horse. I scowled at the thought of my missing horse, and even grimaced when I tried to pull myself up.

The fire from the dream had carried on to real life, as the wound still burned in my torso. I looked down and remembered it was slowly closing, definitely leaving a scar. I sighed in resignation and walked after Geralt. Jaskier had been leaning his shoulder against a thick tree trunk, but easily went after me.

The quietness didn’t last longer while we walked.

“Slept well, Y/N?” He asked me, gently nudging me.

I noticed Geralt looking over his shoulder to us. He paused, letting go of Roach’s reins and turning to me.

“How’s your wound?” His deep voice put an end to Jaskier’s chatter.

I just shrugged, not wanting to bring attention to it. At least I hadn’t bled through the bandages, which was enough for now.

“Say, lady Y/N” Jaskier said to me, and he was grinning when I faced him. “Where are you going now?”

I rolled my eyes tiredly, thinking that for a poet he wasn’t always the most tactful. I didn’t reply to him, and just continued walking. Geralt emulated me, walking alongside Roach as we returned to the path.

Behind me I heard the sound of Jaskier’s lute as he absently played a tune. Its catchy yet soft tone filled the silence between us.

“Well?” He insisted, realizing he wasn’t getting an answer.

As all response, I looked at him over my shoulder. Displeased with my reaction, he made a comical face that nearly made me laugh. I couldn’t tell if it was deliberate, but I contained my chuckle in any case.

For a brief moment, the music stopped yet continued after a small sigh from the bard. He then began mumbling lyrics as he was apparently composing a song on the spot.

“Actually” Geralt said over the improvised music. “We need to know where we’re headed”

The witcher wasn’t looking at me, merely tilting his head in my direction. He was right, we needed a destination. I thought for a moment and resigned myself to the most obvious choice.

“I… suppose we should go to the nearest town” I clutched my side, realizing I wouldn’t be able to travel on foot all that long. They didn’t have to know, but I was planning on resting wherever we found an inn.

Geralt nodded his head, not replying to me. He then looked up ahead and caressed Roach’s neck.

 _“Blessed be the witcher”_ Jaskier suddenly sang in a dramatic voice, slightly elongating the syllables. _“He can get in”_

I quickly turned around and scrunched my nose at him in mockery.

 _“He’s not annoying me”_ I sang in the same tune, teasing the bard. 

Much to my surprise, he suddenly stopped everything as his mouth fell wide open. Weren’t it because the lute hung from his torso, it would have dropped to the ground.

“You have a wonderful singing voice” Jaskier said with quite a silly grin. Not bothered at all, he instead appeared to be smitten.

I hesitated for a moment, secretly flustered at his adoring look. However, I quickly recovered and shrugged one shoulder.

“Do I? What an incredible discovery” Smirking as I glanced at him, I nodded towards Jaskier. “Keep playing, at least your singing voice isn’t as annoying as your chatter”

Geralt let out what sounded a lot like a chuckle. I knew our travelling companion hadn’t heard him, though, so I didn’t point it out.

At my petition, he continued playing his lute and lowly singing as he made up lyrics that he mumbled too low to hear. Despite the silence setting again aside from the music, the quietness was somewhat calm and comfortable.

A sudden thought popped up in my head, too curious about what the future might bring. If I had been affected by a dragon’s attack, who knew what else might endanger us next? But someone did know, and he was standing right before me.

“Can I ask you a question, Geralt?” I suddenly piped up, earning a surprised glance from him.

“Ask…”

“What other creatures are out there? I mean, what tales can you tell me about dangerous creatures I should be wary of?”

He tilted his head to the side in a resigned gesture, but just as he was opening his mouth, Geralt was interrupted.

“Excuse me, I am the bard!” Jaskier exclaimed, clearly offended. If I didn’t know any better, I could have thought he was… jealous. “Why are you not asking me?”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t know a common story-teller knew more about creatures than a witcher”

“Hm” Geralt amusedly hummed, glancing back at me and pretending Jaskier wasn’t there as the bard pouted at us.

“There’s the striga, kikimora, drowner, djinn…” Before he could continue listing creatures whose names didn’t sound friendly at all, he was interrupted once again.

“Ah, the djinn” Jaskier sighed, looking up to the sky with absent eyes. “Brings back memories”

“Did you get three wishes?” I asked him, turning to him in curiosity.

“Not… exactly” He quickened his pace a bit to catch up to us.

“If only I could have a djinn…” I couldn’t help but to say, daydreaming about the possibilities. I could right many wrongs and undo many tragedies.

“Be careful what you wish for” The two said at the same time, exchanging an eloquent glance. I stared at them in awe, but sensing those memories were quite tumultuous, I decided to change the subject.

“What can you tell me about, uh… strigas?” I asked Geralt, whose yellowish eyes landed on me.

“They are under a curse” He began to say, continuing to lead the way to our destination.

Returning to his music, Jaskier played his lute and sang while I listened to Geralt’s tale.

-

Just as I was considering risking my own safety to hold on to Roach out of pure exhaustion, we arrived to a town.

“Thank goodness…” I muttered under my breath at the sight.

Geralt had gotten tired of telling me stories, but Jaskier had barely stopped fiddling with his lute. It was refreshing to put an end to his singing for a bit, and to finally rest.

Needing some sort of relief, I leaned against a tree. At least that way I didn’t have to support my full weight.

The witcher got down from his horse and tied it to a close by post when we passed the entrance of the small town. He then turned to us, pointing a gloved finger at Jaskier.

“Stay here” As he lowered his hand, he nodded towards a nearby tavern. “I will ask where the closest inn is”

The second after, his eyes landed on me. I wondered if I appeared to be feeble and sick again. I certainly wasn’t feeling my best, but I was still injured and tired from all the walking. We had been fortunate that we weren’t too far from civilization.

If Geralt was thinking about my condition, he didn’t show it. Instead, he took a step back.

“We’ll come with you!” Jaskier suggested, smiling cheerfully and already making to move.

“No, wait here” Without a word, he faced his back to us. “Stay out of trouble”

I gawked at him, knowing he was more likely to get in trouble in there than us.

“Common folk don’t like witchers” I began, despite not really wanting to walk not even one more step. “Geralt, we should-“

“Exactly” Was his simple reply as he walked away from us.

“Don’t tell me you actually care about us!” Jaskier exclaimed so he was sure to be heard.

Geralt completely ignored him and carried on. I truly hoped they weren’t hostile towards him in that tavern. Jaskier had commented on how the witcher was treated as Geralt told me about their adventures.

“Well then” My remaining companion leaned a hand on the tree I was against. “Seems it’s just us now, we can chat for a bit”

“Of course” I tiredly plopped down on the ground, regretting it a little when my landing wasn’t exactly graceful. But I refused to rub my sore bum in front of Jaskier. “You never seem to run out of conversation”

He smirked and stared for a moment as he towered over me. His playful expression changed, however, and he crouched down to be at eye level with me.

“Are you feeling alright?” Jaskier’s hand fell on my knee. “Did Geralt move too quickly? Perhaps we should have maintained a slower pace”

I chuckled, secretly endeared by his concern. My hand rested over his, right over the bruises on his knuckles that he got for punching a man intent on attacking me when my back was turned to him. I nodded to comfort him.

“I’m fine” I leaned my head back on the tree. “Just tired”

“That witcher…” A playful smile appeared on his lips, spreading to his blue eyes as he watched me. “I’ll have a word with him”

“Good luck with that, Jaskier” I patted his hand before letting go of it. His glance fell over the place where my hand used to be over his.

“Tell me, my lady” The corner of his lips curved up further, now mischievously, at the nickname. “Where to from here?”

I hadn’t realized I would have to make my mind up again so soon. Averting my gaze in deep thought, I asked myself that very question. I really didn’t know. I felt completely lost.

“I suppose I could stay with you until we part ways…” He suddenly frowned at my words. “Actually, I… I think I would like to start again… Somewhere new, somewhere big with lots of people”

My eyes absently glanced around, seeing the too peaceful environment. After what happened, I knew deep within me that I would need the busy life of a big city. Certainly bigger than this little town.

“Oh…” Jaskier solely nodded. “I see”

The sudden sadness in his eyes made my heart falter. I enjoyed their company, but I couldn’t be with them always. I needed to be on my own, depending only on myself.

I opened my mouth to add a few encouraging words, but a loud sound stopped me. The both of us got startled and gazed over to the tavern, where the noise came from. Soon after, the door was violently swung open and a burly figure appeared.

Geralt was being jeered by the people, who threw things at him and called him names. Mutant, atrocity. Monster.

“I can’t believe it” Jaskier muttered between grit teeth, standing to his feet.

A group was gathering around the tavern to see why the commotion started. As soon as they spotted the witcher, the newcomers circled around him and joined the assault on him.

I wasn’t as spry as the bard at the moment, so I tiredly leaned on the tree to stand up and reunite with them. Jaskier was shouting at everyone, defending Geralt. The witcher didn’t seem surprised nor bothered by their treatment, merely resigned.

“Leave him alone, you dimwitted fools!” The bard was telling them, earning a tired glance from his friend. It seemed to silently tell him not to bother.

Someone pushed Jaskier, who retaliated in offence. I clicked my tongue, annoyed to put up with their hateful behavior, and did my best to hurry their way to intervene.

Geralt was shaking his head, but continued walking away from the tavern. Jaskier wasn’t content with his apparent indifference, and insisted on lecturing them. Chaos unleashed as everyone started shouting and hitting. The bard covered his head as things were being thrown and I started panicking.

I turned around, feeling out of breath at how wrong everything could go. There was no sight of Geralt. Facing Jaskier again, I faltered when I realized he had been struck and was now bleeding from a cut on his cheek.

Trying to make my way to him, I pushed through the crowd. Just as I was about to reach him, I gasped when they hit him in the head.

“Jaskier!” He fell limply to the ground, landing with a heavy thud.

My heart was racing wildly. He wasn’t moving. I hurried to check on him, but didn’t get to. A heavy blow landed on my own head, and my knees buckled as the pain and blackness engulfed me like an old friend.

-

Everything hurt. It took me a few seconds to understand why my side felt like it was on fire, until I remembered my wound. The distant yet unforgettable sensation of a blade piercing my skin made me feel like it all happened so long ago. Even if it occurred merely one day ago.

“Y/N?” Despite the hushed tone, the sudden voice was strident to my ears and gave me a headache. I frowned and moved my head trying to get away from the hurtful sound.

A force gently shook my shoulder as that someone called me again. Wait, I recognized that voice…

“Y/N” Making an effort to slowly open my eyes, I was received with a worried Jaskier. His expression relaxed when his blue eyes met mine.

I groaned when I remembered the commotion outside the tavern. The shouting and fighting. Objects flying and hitting us. Being knocked out. Now it made sense why my head hurt so terribly and the blood seemed to throb in my temples.

“Are you alright?” The bard was kneeling down, not moving as he watched me carefully. 

I noticed his eyes lowering down to my abdomen. Following their direction, I could see blood seeping through my bandages and clothes. I sighed tiredly.

I didn’t reply, though, too disoriented to form a coherent sentence. Instead I looked around to find myself in a small dirty cell.

“What happened?” I managed to put together, even if my voice was hoarse.

“They threw us in here, said we were ‘disturbing the order’ if you can believe it” Jaskier huffed in outrage. “They took my lute…”

“Remind me to thank them later” I forced myself to say, making him laugh a little.

My tired body complained when I tried to sit up, hence I ended up lying down again. Jaskier knitted his eyebrows together at the sight and offered me a hand. It was tiring to even reach out to take it.

“Up you go!” He encouraged me as he pulled at me, grunting in effort.

Once I was sitting up, I heaved a sigh. At least my mind felt a bit clearer already.

I looked up to him, holding the back of my head and feeling a bump there. He also had dry blood on his face, a sight that made me wince.

“Where’s Geralt?”

“Wish I knew, but I think he left”

Jaskier was now pacing, but I urged him to get closer with a hand gesture. He fidgeted around and rushed over when he noticed my petition, taking me by the arm. I stood to my feet with his help. As soon as I was up, however, I separated myself from him.

My headache was slowly but surely subsiding. Taking a few deep breaths after I was hit with a head rush, I then turned to the bard.

“Maybe Geralt thought we had the common sense to run away”

Jaskier seemed confused at my statement, and I curiously awaited his reply.

“He thought wrong” Was what he came up with, reluctantly pulling a smile out of me.

He relaxed his tense shoulders when I chuckled, but then stared. To divert the attention off me, I reached out a hand towards his face.

“Those townspeople are barbaric” Just as my finger was about to brush against the cut on his cheek, I pulled away. “I… saw them knocking you out too”

Jaskier blinked several times and cleared his throat before showing me a smirk.

“Where you worried about me, my lady Y/N?”

“No, and if you ever call me that again it will be me knocking you out with a fist to your face”

“Hold on, are you blushing?!”

Frustrated that he found my behavior so oddly endearing, I faced my back to him and went to lean on the closest wall. I was truly tired, even if the blow to the head had luckily been fleeting with its pain.

“What are we going to do now?” I spoke over my shoulder, still not facing him.

The bard paused for a moment before replying. I heard him lowly laughing to himself before regaining his composure. He would never forget my brief moment of bashfulness, would he? I blamed my possibly concussed state and my sore wound.

He threw his arms up in uncertainty and they slapped back against his thighs. That was his whole answer. I heaved a sigh, repressing a grunt when the slight movement brought a pang to my side.

“Great…”

“I’m sure we’ll think of-“

Jaskier was cut off by a distant sound that startled us both. We exchanged a preoccupied glance. The sound of fighting brought hope to our hearts to escape our predicament, but it also worried us that things might not get better, but worse.

“Uh…” He abruptly broke the tense silence. “What… What was that?”

“Geralt, perhaps…?” I replied, squeezing my arm against my stomach.

Jaskier stared at me and raised an eyebrow. He tilted his head, nearly in doubt.

The two of us jolted up in startle with a loud bang that felt closer than the previous commotion. The bard frowned and anxiously moved closer to me, so much so that our sides ended up gracing against each other.

The door at the end of the corridor opened, and so a figure dressed in all black appeared.

“Geralt!” Jaskier breathed out, taking a step towards the witcher. “Am I glad to see you, old friend”

It truly was a welcome sight as he approached us, as strong and determined as ever.

“Stand aside” Geralt gestured for us to move, and so we did as he asked, pressing ourselves against the lateral wall.

As soon as the path was clear, he held his hand up and a wave of power blasted through the big door with bars. It fell down with a very loud metallic noise and landed where we were standing just mere seconds ago.

“Excellent!” Jaskier jumped over the fallen door and went to reunite with Geralt.

The witcher’s yellowish eyes fell over him before turning to me. I felt inhibited with his close scrutiny and hurried to exit that dreaded place. My headache was nearly gone, but the feebleness that accompanied it lingered.

“Are you hurt?” Geralt asked me, causing Jaskier to turn to me again.

“Yes” I rolled my eyes, limping my way out of the cell and bearing a sarcastic grin. “But then again, I was hurt before those lovely folks went crazy over nothing”

“Where were you, by the way?” Asked Jaskier, but Geralt deadpanned. It occurred to me that he had fled the scene, but… what was he going to do otherwise, kill everyone there that opposed him?

The bard retrieved his steps to be by my side, holding his hand up. I didn’t take it even as it continued to hover in the air.

“There’s no time for that, hurry” Geralt replied in a flat voice.

“I’m going as fast as I can” I closed my hand in a fist when I noticed, but was adamant in getting out on my own.

“Let me bloody help you!” Jaskier went to wrap an arm around my waist, but I quickened my pace before he could. “Y/N, we need to get out of here!”

“For once, Jaskier is right” The witcher’s words baffled us both, but it was what he did next that made me speechless.

“Ah!” I couldn’t help but to yelp when he swept me up over his shoulder and carried me without breaking a sweat. “Put me down!”

“That will do it” Jaskier muttered under his breath, jogging to leave our undeserved imprisonment.

“Put me down, Geralt” I hit my fists against his back, but it was so sturdy that I doubted he felt it at all. “Witcher, I swear…!”

“You are injured, even more than before” As he walked, mindlessly carrying me on his shoulder, he seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation. “We don’t have time for your stubbornness”

Knowing I had no other option but to be carried off there, I crossed my arms and seethed in silence.

-

I still didn’t say anything when Geralt finally put me down. He only did when we were outside of that town and at a safe distance from those people that hated witchers.

The two of them didn’t seem bothered by what had just happened. Jaskier was even feverishly writing on a piece of paper he had taken out of his pocket. The inspiration of his lifetime, apparently.

Waiting for Geralt to perhaps apologize, I stared at him expectantly.

“You’re welcome” The witcher told me, unperturbed by my sharp glare. He just eyed me.

Stomping my feet, I walked up ahead, leading the way even without truly knowing where we were headed.

“I think I prefer her being mouthy than being quiet” Jaskier mumbled, and grimaced when I glared over my shoulder to him.

Shaking my head, I merely continued walking. I was so frustrated. Until they walked into my life, I was fine. Everything was calm. I had never been injured, thrown into jail or challenged in such way.

Instead of dwelling on such negative emotions, I attempted to take deep breaths and distract my mind from it. Hence, I focused on my surroundings. We had made it to quite a beautiful meadow, separated by a dusty path in the middle that contrasted with the greenness around us.

“I didn’t hear you say thank you” Geralt’s voice sounded deeper than usual. If it was deliberate, I couldn’t tell. In any case, I wasn’t intimidated by it, nor him.

“ _Thank you_?” A sarcastic chuckle escaped my lips as I turned my whole body to face him. “Don’t pretend you’re any better than me, witcher”

“What do you mean?” He replied, still calm and collected.

“You pretend to be a lone wolf and be annoyed at our mere existence” A dangerous look flashed on his eyes when I pushed my hand against his shoulder. “Why did you come back for us then? Why do you let us come with you if it isn’t because you care about us?”

“I could ask you the same question, Y/N” Geralt walked closer to me, but I defiantly held his gaze. Even with that contained rage in it and a vein popping up in his forehead.

“Alright, alright” Jaskier patted Geralt’s shoulder and tugged at my arm to put some distance between us. “We’re all friends here, calm down!”

I pressed on, but the bard pulled at me until I was forced to glance away. Reluctantly heeding his request, we took a step back and dropped the subject. It truly wasn’t worth it, and I knew that. I just couldn’t let him get away with it. Even if he was right, and I didn’t… even if I liked them and… I… Well… If Geralt thought he knew me was because he was just like me anyway.

“I know what might cheer you up!” The bard piped up in a cheerful tone that clashed with the tense atmosphere. “I’ll fetch you a beautiful flower! All ladies love flowers, right? Everyone does, anyway. What’s there not to like?”

We were forced to share a glance when we noticed Jaskier going into the meadow where the flowers and weeds reached up to his hips. I had a bad feeling about him blindly wandering there.

“Jaskier” Geralt simply called him, still not moving from the spot.

“It will be just a moment!” The bard brushed him off, focused on picking up flowers.

If I weren’t so vexed still, I would smile at how silly yet endearing he was being. However, all my resentment faded anyway when I spotted a shadow amongst the tall weed.

“Did something just move in there?” I uttered, throwing my hand to my dagger and walking closer to Jaskier.

“It did” Geralt said too, running over to him. “Jaskier!!”

Annoyed by the interruption, the bard turned around to us. Seeing our panic, he looked behind him again just as a beast mildly resembling a wolf left its hiding place. Jaskier exclaimed in surprise and fear and threw himself away from it, trying to meet us.

Geralt unsheathed his sword and attacked the beast so quickly that I was barely able to follow his movements. I was left behind, still slower, while the two of them faced the danger.

“Geralt!” Even if I knew he was the most capable out of all of us, I couldn’t help but to worry. Just like I did back on the mountain. This time I didn’t regret jumping into action either, even with the reminder of that moment in the form of a wound in my stomach.

The witcher looked to us, being distracted for a moment as he shouted at us to run away. It was just long enough for that beast to lunge at him. When Geralt was down, it went back to Jaskier, I assumed that for being the one to disturb its tranquility.

I wasn’t fast enough to get to it before it reached him, and Jaskier exclaimed under its weight. The beast let out a shriek when I threw myself to it and sunk my dagger on its back. That seemed to bring its attention away from my friend, but made me its target as a result. It casted its claw against me, and I instinctively shielded my face with an arm, feeling it tearing my sensitive skin and making it burn. I held up my dagger again and was about to try and fight back when Geralt came to help.

The witcher kicked the beast off me, away from Jaskier as well, and struggled with it. The bard immediately dragged himself towards me, and it was a relief to see him still in one piece. The both of us breathed heavily, turning our attention to Geralt when we ensured the other was alright.

Beast and witcher continued to struggle, but soon a sword sunk into the animal’s flesh and it perished with a last cry. The sudden silence after the chaos made me aware of the ringing in my ears and the sound of my heartbeat resonating within me.

I nearly got startled when Geralt violently turned to us. His eyes appeared to be darker than usual. I shivered.

We must have presented a terrible state, lying there in the ground, shaking and gasping. He closed in the distance between us as he saved his sword on its place behind his back.

“It got you both” Was all he said, pointing at Jaskier’s chest. “Next time don’t be so reckless”

When he looked down to himself, seeing the front of his shirt shred to pieces and filled with blood, the bard’s face went several shades paler.

“Oh, gods! Was it venomous?” He helplessly looked from Geralt to me. “Am I dying? Am I?!”

“No!” The witcher said in exasperation to his panic.

“You’re fine, you big baby” I grumbled, making a titanic effort to sink a knee to the ground and pull myself up from that position.

Geralt helped Jaskier up and patted his shoulder once the bard was to his feet.

“What was that?” He choked out, gulping as he caught his breath.

“A warg” The witcher threw a glance to the beast’s body. “A rare breed of wolf”

Restlessness settled on my stomach at the strange feeling in the air, so I opened my mouth to say something. Noticing this, Geralt’s stern glance fell over me.

“Don’t do that again” He took my wrist with an iron grasp, making me realize I still clutched my dagger stained with crimson.

“What, save Jaskier?” I complained, annoyed by his accusatory tone.

“My job” Geralt pushed my hand away with disdain. His voice was deep and dangerous again. “You’re lucky this is steel”

I stared at my blade and thought about what he had just said. In reality, I hadn’t known anything about that beast. I would have lost my time if it weren’t vulnerable to my weapon, and then I could be dead. As a witcher, he did know the creature’s vulnerabilities and how to fight it. I had been too impulsive. Still, I only wanted to save my friends! Well, my… companions. My travelling companions. No matter what, I didn’t regret it still.

“Y/N” Jaskier shook my shoulder, since I was immersed in my thoughts. “Your arm…"

Blinking in an attempt to focus on what he was telling me, I glanced at him. It took a few seconds to assimilate what he said to me. I paused to save my weapon and then followed his gaze to see what he was talking about.

“Perfect, just perfect!” A nasty looking scratch now covered the outside of my forearm, profusely bleeding. At least it wasn’t as deep. Besides, as I peered at Jaskier I remembered he was hurt too.

“We’re matching” He forced out a smile as he pointed from the claw marks on his chest to the ones I presented.

With that simple and stupid comment, all my anxiety seemed to vanish. It was so foolish and unexpected that I found myself smiling. I took a deep breath when I realized I had been holding it in.

“Here” Geralt called us, seemingly telling us to remember he was there with us.

Roach was now walking alongside him, and I assumed he had gone looking for his horse. That was a loyal horse, patiently waiting for him like that.

Jaskier clutched his injured chest as he dragged his feet to walk over to Geralt. I followed after him just as the witcher, along with the horse, distanced himself from the path.

“We should rest and treat those wounds” He didn’t look at us as he pointed to a patch of grass that we were supposed to wait for him in.

“W-Where are you going?” Jaskier asked, confused that he was walking away.

“To get some wood and light a fire” Geralt muttered, not stopping. “It will be night soon”

“Is there a problem?” Even if things were slightly tense between us still, I felt the need to ask.

“Yes” Finally, the witcher halted. After a few seconds of hesitance, he faced us. “I don’t want to be around you two when you are like this”

“Like what?” Jaskier put a hand on his hip, watching him in defiance.

Geralt didn’t answer, just sunk his hand on his pocket and tossed something to him. The bard managed to catch it and observed the bandages in his hands. That done, the witcher continued on his way to search for some firewood.

When I tore my glance away from his burly figure, I met with Jaskier’s eyes intently focused on me. A sudden heat had arrived to my cheeks, making me blush. He only smiled at me.

“Come on” He said, moving to the exact spot the witcher pointed to before. “I’ll bandage that arm up”

While I followed after him, I glued my eyes to the ground. With the corner of my eye I saw him sitting by a big boulder and occupied the space next to him. As soon as we were sitting together, he carefully took my arm in his hands.

I observed Jaskier as he tightly but gently wrapped the bandage around my bloody arm. His warm hands were soft and I felt butterflies in my stomach when his fingers squeezed lightly as his other hand handled the bandage.

“Um…” I was honestly so rattled by his tender cares that I needed to say something. “What do you think he was talking about?”

He lifted his head, staring at me for a moment. A sweet smile occupied his lips as he lightly tilted his head. I had to purse my lips not to smile myself at the cute gesture.

“I don’t know” He said, however. I wished I could read his thoughts.

“Maybe he’s still mad at me” Thinking back, I shouldn’t have talked to him like that. I was just… angry and frustrated.

Jaskier chuckled in amusement, like I had just said something funny.

“No offence, Y/N, but you started it”

“He implied I couldn’t do it myself and carried me against my will!”

“Geralt saved you back there, you were bleeding and…” He stopped covering my arm to look into my eyes, knitting his brow. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“Because I thought I would be brave!”

When I realized what I just said, it was too late. I was irritable, unwell and exhausted. The intense activity of these days had proved too much for me to handle, especially since I kept bottling everything up.

Feeling his eyes on me that refused to move, I dared to look up at Jaskier. His expression of confusion turned to sadness at my words. I mentally cursed myself for saying it out loud. For saying it in front of him. For feeling hot tears in my eyes.

“And you aren’t?” His voice was soft and low as a whisper.

I didn’t reply right away. It felt like the lump in my throat wouldn’t let me speak, but I did. Might as well continue what I started. Besides, I couldn’t bear to see that sympathetic glint in his blue eyes.

“No, I’m terrified all the time” I averted my eyes when my voice trembled.

Jaskier was quiet for several seconds. His eyes wouldn’t leave me, and I mentally begged him to continue bandaging my arm instead.

“And despite it all, you’re still here” Almost like he heard my thoughts, his hands slowly returned to their task. “Afraid or not”

“Well, I don’t want to be afraid” Because he was taking too long, I moved my arm and tried to do it myself. “And I don’t want to show it”

Much to my dismay, Jaskier’s hands didn’t let me go. Even if carefully, he tugged at me to return my arm to its previous position.

“How is that helping?”

I rolled my eyes and heaved a big sigh. Even then, breathing was still a bit difficult. Everything had changed so much in so little time…

“Now that I know your secret…” He made a pause as he finished with my arm and gingerly patted it with a flourish. “I’m not going to like you any less”

Jaskier lifted a hand, moving my hair out of my face and leaving something over my ear. Utterly astonished, I reached out to touch it and find that he had managed to get a flower from the meadow after all.

Forgetting all bashfulness to avoid eye contact, I threw him an astonished glance. Jaskier only smirked a bit, despite the gesture’s tender nature. I couldn’t tell what exactly he meant by that. Or rather, I wasn’t sure. Nor did I want to make the wrong assumptions and get both our hearts broken.

-

After spending the night in that meadow, taking turns to ensure we wouldn’t be attacked again, we continued on our way. We had treated all our wounds and I had changed my bandages, which was an improvement on my mood. The arrival of a brand new day seemed to bring hope and a fresh start with it.

A sense of normality returned to our group. Jaskier alternated between writing down some lyrics and talking to Geralt. The other in return resigned himself to bearing the bard’s endless prattle.

I had blocked out the sound of their voices and footsteps, paying mind to the many thoughts in my head. For that very reason, I had not opened my mouth ever since we left the meadow.

Save for a few small glances, neither of them commented on it. I appreciated that they gave me time and space to think things over as I fell behind.

We would soon arrive to the city, and I had expressed my wish to stay there while they carried on to new adventures. I had promised myself to start anew in another city, somewhere big with lots of opportunities. Somewhere I could create a new routine.

Jaskier’s soft chuckle and Geralt’s amused noise, snippets of their conversation, brought me out of my thoughts for a brief moment. I might never see them again if we drifted away once there. Thinking to myself, I knew I would miss them. They were my friends after all.

In such short period of time I had grown accustomed to the sound of Jaskier’s pleasant voice. His jokes, comments and playful nicknames. To Geralt’s reluctant and exasperated protection as well as his annoyed grunts and his amused hums. Even Roach, I would miss.

Did I really want to leave all that for a monotonous existence that I had already experienced all my life? Would I really be able to abandon them after all we had been through? The thought of never being with them again broke my heart.

My mouth tasted bitter, and I knew exactly how to fix it.

“Geralt” I spoke up, surprising even myself after hours of quietness.

There was a clear resignation in his demeanor when he turned at the sound of his name.

“What is it?” The dangerous warning tone was present on his voice once more.

I could feel Jaskier’s eyes on me, quickly drifting to Geralt as he anxiously witnessed the scene. I showed a conciliatory smile that hopefully expressed I didn’t mean any harm.

“I shouldn’t have said all those things” The moment felt extremely awkward and so I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. “It was uncalled for… You were helping me after all”

He might not have expected that, because I received no response at first. Behind him, Jaskier nudged him with a smile and Geralt reluctantly nodded.

“I might have been wrong to say what I did too” He spoke with some reluctance, but established eye contact. His were light and serene as he nodded.

When I thought he wouldn’t address the subject again, the corner of his lips curved up. I smiled back warmly.

“Wonderful” Jaskier clapped at our reconciliation. “Now we can enter Temeria as friends”

I rolled my eyes and teased him with just a glance. He solely smirked in retaliation. Taking a bow with flourish in my direction and a wink, Jaskier turned to Geralt again and kept talking about whatever he was boring him with.

The city was in sight now, and my nerves made my fingers tingle as we continued walking. It was closer and closer with each passing second. With every single step. I had to make a decision, stay there forever or continue with Geralt and Jaskier. Remain alone and safe or accompanied but vulnerable?

Everything felt slightly overwhelming as I forced myself to keep walking. My legs carried me in silence for what it felt like hours.

As we passed the frontier into the city’s territory, the world seemed to evolve before my very eyes. There was movement anywhere I looked, new faces and places, new opportunities.

“Y/N” Jaskier was suddenly next to me, grinning widely. “Have I ever told you about what Geralt did in Temeria the time he-“

He must have noticed my absent-mindedness and interrupted himself. When I took a look at him, that frown and sad expression had returned.

“Oh, right” His cheery tone had dropped as well. “This is where we part ways, isn’t it?”

I thought that we could travel together for a little longer. Just until I found a stable place where I could find my new home in Temeria. Nonetheless, they seemed to have business to take care of. Creatures to hunt, people to save, stories to tell and songs to sing.

Jaskier hesitated and so Geralt approached me first. Before doing anything, he took a few seconds and sighed. His hand then heavily fell on my shoulder.

“Goodbye, Y/N” He simply said to me, patting my back now. “Try to stay alive”

“You too, witcher” I grinned as we stared at each other, silently expressing what we wanted to say without needing any words. I considered hugging him, but didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

He was about to turn around, but showed me a smile. A genuine wide smile that nearly felt out of place in his expression yet was heartwarming to see.

“Uh…” Jaskier briefly motioned to Geralt, who nodded and gave us a moment. The bard then offered me something with a blank expression. “I want you to have this”

Watching him closer, I recognized the badly hidden sadness of the moment. Despite it all, his hand was firm as our fingers brushed together. I hardly even glanced at the paper I took from him.

His neat handwriting covered most of it. The text was composed of short lines, making me wonder whether it was a poem or a song.

“What’s this?”

“Your song. I mean… my song for you”

“You actually wrote me a song, you sap?”

We both chuckled, but I felt warm and giddy at the gift. My fingers tightly held on to the paper as I cradled it against my chest. Something so simple, yet it felt like a treasure.

There was a long pause. The uncertainty of how to say goodbye to him was harrowing. He hesitated too, but resolved to do nothing more. It would only make our farewell more heartbreaking.

“Take care, Y/N” Despite having known him for only two days, I was aware of the fact that such serious tone was rare. And unbearable to me.

“Y-You too” I forced myself to say, nearly being unable to speak up.

Jaskier nodded and turned around, achingly slowly. Geralt waved at me one last time and walked with his friend. With my friend. They were both my friends.

Finding it impossible to watch them leave, I lowered my glance to the paper in my hands. A sudden melody, unhurried and romantic, played in my head. Nearly like he had put it there himself. The familiar sound of his voice accompanied it as I read the lyrics.

_‘Tis the ballad of Y/N_

_As beautiful as fierce_

_Oh, valiant lovely Y/N_

_Soul of a warrior and heart of steel_

_My lovely lady Y/N_

_Oh how she makes me feel_

Just with the beginning, I smiled widely. That warmth in my heart felt too wonderful to abandon. Despite everything that happened, I couldn’t leave them like that. I had never met anyone like them, I never had real friends. They had already found a special place in my heart, how could I deny that?

“Wait!” I loudly exclaimed, earning the attention of not only them, but of startled people around as well. But I didn’t mind them, only my friends.

The unlikely pair turned around to me. Geralt stood there patiently and nearly expectant. Jaskier seemed hopeful and excited like a puppy. I laughed under my breath and ran to them.

“You and your stupid songs, bard” I told the latter, shoving the paper against his chest.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” His hand went for the paper, but it landed over mine. He didn’t retrieve it.

“Who will make sure you don’t annoy Geralt to death?”

“Hm” The aforesaid humored me, watching our every move.

“Let’s go, troubadour” I took his other hand in mine and began walking with him.

“Ohohoho!” He exclaimed, squeezing my palm against his. “Do you see this, Geralt? Geralt!”

The witcher let out one of his annoyed grunts and rolled his eyes. I didn’t have to be a mage to know he already grumbled about it in his mind. 

“Geralt, look at this! She’s holding my hand”

I giggled and shoved him a little, deep down endeared by his excitement. I stopped laughing, however, when Jaskier leaned in and kissed me in the cheek. It greatly flustered me, but I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of showing it.

“If you’re going to do it, do it right” I tilted his head to face me again and smacked my lips against his. “You coward”

The kiss was too short and light. Hopefully, though, many more would follow it.

Jaskier gaped at the air and gawked at me, still not letting go of my hand. The rare sight of a speechless bard was delightful once more. He squeaked and pointed at me, blushing at my bluntness.

“Go ahead, pretend like I’m not here” Geralt said a few meters from us, not stopping his walking.

I grinned and tugged at Jaskier’s hand as he recovered. And to think that I could have missed out on that. While he regained his ability to speak, I took a deep breath. I felt a little lighter now.

Jaskier began going on about the countless adventures that awaited us. He wildly gestured, not letting go of my hand, as he excitedly rambled on. Geralt completely ignored him, but I smiled.

The wound on my stomach sent a pang to my torso, yet I didn’t mind it. It would surely leave a scar, still it would heal. Especially knowing Geralt and Jaskier were there to help me on my recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can also read it on Tumblr here: https://randomfandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/189966290802/the-ballad-of-yn-jaskier-x-reader


	3. Update

I changed the full title to 'The Ballad Of Y/N' because I started writing a series based around it, called 'Soul of a Warrior' and I wanted to avoid any confusion. You can find the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614391), I already posted Chapter 1!

**Author's Note:**

> I'd you liked it, please leave kudos and/or a comment! I would love to know your opinions! ♥️ You can also read it on my Tumblr blog here: https://randomfandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/189835414462/soul-of-a-warrior-jaskier-x-reader


End file.
